forcesbandfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarcasm
Sarcasm is the lead single from the band's second album, Match Made in Hell, released in October of 2010. Lyrics You've got me shaking from the way you're talking My heart is breaking but there's no use crying What a cyanide surprise you have left for my eyes If I had common sense I'd cut myself or curl up and die. Sticks and stones could break my bones But anything you say will only fuel my lungs. Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts If this is love I don't wanna be loved You pollute the room with a filthy tongue Watch me choke it down so I can throw it up. Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts If this is love then I wanna be hanging by the neck Before an audience of death. You could be the corpse and I could be the killer If I could be the devil, you could be the sinner You could be the drugs and I could be the dealer Everything you say is like music to my ears. You could be the corpse and I could be the killer If I could be the devil, you could be the sinner You could be the drugs and I could be the dealer Everything you say is like music to my, music to my ears. Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts If this is love I don't wanna be loved You pollute the room with a filthy tongue Watch me choke it down so I can throw it up. Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts If this is love then I wanna be hanging by the neck Before an audience of death. (Before an audience) Failure find me To tie me up now 'Cause I'm as bad, as bad as it gets. Failure find me To hang me up now By my neck cause I'm a fate worse than death. What a cyanide surprise you have left for my eyes If I had common sense I'd cut myself or curl up and die. Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts If this is love I don't wanna be loved You pollute the room with a filthy tongue Watch me choke it down so I can throw it up. Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts If this is love then I wanna be hanging by the neck Before an audience. Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts If this is love I don't wanna be loved You pollute the room with a filthy tongue Watch me choke it down so I can Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts If this is love then I don't wanna be hanging by the neck Before an audience of death. Personnel Anthony Smith - Lead vocals, unclean vocals Emily Russell - Lead guitar, backing vocals Craig Finegan - Bass guitar Timothy Barro - Rhythm guitar, backing vocals, unclean vocals Urban Simpson - Keyboards, sampling, programming Austin Sanders - Drums/percussion